kavithaifandomcom_ta-20200215-history
தகடூர் தமிழ்க்கதிர்
' ' ' ' தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிர் அவர்களின் வாழ்க்கைக் குறிப்பு தருமபுரி மாவட்டம், கம்பைநல்லூரில் 15-02-1962-ல் திருப்பதி-பூங்காவனம் இணையருக்கு மூன்றாவது மகனாகப் பிறந்தவர் தகடூர்க் தமிழ்க்கதிர். இவர் அரசு ஆண்கள் மேல்நிலைப்பள்ளியில் ஆசிரியராகப் பணியாற்றி வருகிறார் . படிக்கும் பருவம் முதலே நாட்டுப்புற இலக்கியங்களைத் தொகுத்து வந்தவர். தனது பள்ளி வாழ்க்கைக்குப் பின் 1). தகடூர் நாட்டுப்புறப் பாடல்கள், 2). தகடூர் வட்டார பழமொழிகள், 3). தகடூர் வட்டார விடுகதைகள், 4). தகடூர் வட்டார நாட்டுப்புற கதைகள் ஆகியவற்றை ‘வளரும் தமிழ் உலகம்’ என்ற மாத இதழில் தொடராக வெளியிட்டவர். ‘ஔவையார்’ என்ற காலாண்டு இதழை பள்ளி மாணவர்களுக்காக இரண்டு ஆண்டுகள் இலவசமாக நடத்தியவர். ‘தமிழ் உறவு’ மாத இதழின் இணையாசிரியராகவும் ‘வாழ்வியல் முன்னேற்றம்’ மாத இதழின் ஆசிரியர் குழுவிலும் பணியாற்றி வருபவர். தமிழ் வழிக்கல்வி வெண்பா விளக்கு மாத இதழின் ஆசிரியராக பணியாற்றி வருபவர். ‘ஔவை தமிழ் மன்றம்’ என்ற இலக்கிய அமைப்பின் தலைவராகவும், உலகத் தமிழ்ப் பண்பாட்டுப் பேரவை தமழ்நாடு மாநில துணைத் தலைவராகவும், தருமபுரி மாவட்ட பரம்பரை சித்த மருத்துவர்கள் சங்க செயலாளராகவும் பணியாற்றி வருபவர். சிறுகதை, நாடகம் மற்றும் கட்டுரைகளையும் இதழ்கள் வழியே எழுதி வெளியிட்டு வருபவர். 40-க்கும் மேற்பட்ட இலக்கிய ஆய்வுக் கட்டுரைகளையும் எழுதி ஆய்வுத் தொகை நூல்களில் வெளியிட்டவர். பள்ளிக் கல்வி கற்பித்தல் முறைகளைச் சிறப்பான முறையில் உருவாக்கி மூன்று செயலாய்வுகளைக் கல்வித் துறையில் சமர்ப்பித்தவர். சங்கத்தமிழ் புறநானூறு போல இருபதாம் நூற்றாண்டில் வெளிவந்த ‘புதுநானூறு’ நூலில் இடம் பெற்ற இவரது கவிதை வரிகளில் ஐந்து வரியை உதவி தமிழ் வளர்ச்சி இயக்குநர் முத்திரை வரியாக அறிவித்துப் பாராட்டி உள்ளார். அவ்வரிகளை ஆங்கிலத்தில் மொழி பெயர்த்துள்ளார். அவ்வரிகள்: ''' '''f our Kural Society is to be in welfare People who go to the legislature And those who aguare degrees and get a job Let them be well versed in the Maxims of Kural Let evil ways perish Let the valves of Valluvam flourish” மேலும் இவரது புதுநானூறில் செவ்வாய் உலகம் பாடலுக்காக சாதனைச் சுடர் விருது பெற்றவர். இவர் மாணவர்களை திருக்குறள் வழியில் நடையிடவும், உலக சமுதாயம் திருக்குறள் சமுதாயமாக ஏற்றம் பெறவும் பாடுபட்டு வருகிறார். திருக்குறள் மன்றம் அமைப்பின் செயலாளராகவும், தமிழ்நாடு திருக்குறள் இயக்கங்களின் வடக்கு மண்டல ஒருங்கிணைப்பாளராகவும் (தருமபுரி மாவட்ட) பணியாற்றி வருகிறார். தமிழ்வழிக் கல்வியை வளர்ப்பதே இவரது வாழ்நாள் குறிக்கோளாகும். இவரது நூல்கள் : 1). தமிழ்க்கதிரின் எழில் வானம், 2). மழை ஒலி, 3). பசுவும் பாப்பாவும், 4). அடைக்கலான் குருவியும் ஆறாம் வகுப்புச் சிறுவனும், 5). தம்பி நீ கேளடா! 6). சிறுவர்ப் பூக்கள் ஆகிய கவிதை நூல்களையும், 7). ஐங்குறள் அமிழ்தம், 8). இந்தியாவின் காவல், புலனாய்வு மற்றும் நீதித்துறை ஒரு பார்வை ஆகிய உரைநடை நூல்களையும், 9). தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க் குயில்கள், 10). பாரதிதாசனார் நூற்றுக்கு நூறு, 11). பேரறிஞர் அண்ணா மணிமாலை ஆகிய தொகுப்பு நூல்களையும் தொகுத்து வெளியிட்டவர். இவர் பெற்ற விருதுகள் : கவிமாமணி, தண்டமிழ்த்தாரகை, செந்தமிழ் பாரதி, சித்த மருத்துவச்சுடர், மாவட்ட ஆட்சித் தலைவர் விருது (2009), திருக்குறள் சுடர், சாதனைச் சுடர், பாவேந்தர் பாரதிதாசன் கவிச்செல்வர் விருது, கல்விசேவா ரத்னா, செந்தமிழ்த் திலகம் மற்றும் பல. முகவரி: தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிர் 3ஃ212ஆ, மலர் இல்லம், கௌரன் தெரு, ஆசாத் நகர், கிருஷ்ணகிரி-635 002, கிருஷ்ணகிரி மாவட்டம், பேசி : 9787379091 இக்காலத் தமிழ்க்கவிதை 1). வாழ்க்கை வரலாறு : பெயர் : தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிர், இயற்பெயர் : மாதவன் பெற்றோர் : திருப்பதி-பூங்காவனம் பிறந்த நாள் : 15-02-1962 பிறந்த ஊர் : கம்பைநல்லூர், தருமபுரி மாவட்டம். பணி : சித்த மருத்துவர், ஆசிரியர் சிறப்பாசிரியர் : தமிழ்வழிக்கல்வி ‘வெண்பா விளக்கு’ மாத இதழ் முகவரி : 3ஃ212ஆ, மலர் இல்லம், கௌரன் தெரு, ஆசாத் நகர், கிருஷ்ணகிரி-635 002, கிருஷ்ணகிரி மாவட்டம், பேசி : 9787379091 2). கவிதைப் பணி : முதலில் வெளிவந்த கவிதை. - தென்பெண்ணை வெளியிட்ட இதழ் - பூங்கோதை, ஈரோடு ஆண்டு - 1979 3). இவரது கவிதை வெளிவந்த இதழ்கள் மற்றும் காலம் : 1. பூங்கோதை-ஈரோடு - 1979 2. சங்கொலி-சேலம் - 1989 3. ஓடை-தருமபுரி - 1987 4. கதம்பம்-திருச்சி - 2010 5. வாழ்வியல் முன்னேற்றம் - இராயக்கோட்டை - 2010 6. வளரும் தமிழ் உலகம் - ஈரோடு - 1985 7. குறள் மணம் - கள்ளக்குறிச்சி - 1987 8. தமிழச்சி - சேலம் - 2010 9. வள்ளுவர் வழி - சென்னை - 1989 10. மங்களம் வார இதழ் - சென்னை - 1989 11. கவிக்குரல் - சென்னை - 1990 12. தன்னுரிமை - சென்னை - 2013 13. சுகன் - தஞ்சாவூர் - 1990 14. ஔவையார் காலாண்டிதழ்-கம்பைநல்லூர் - 2003 15. முங்காரி - கோவை - 2004 16. குயில் - அரூர் - 2010 17. நிலா - கோவை - 2012 18. கண்ணியம் - சென்னை - 2011 19. கவிக்குயில் - சென்னை - 2013 20. கவிதை - சென்னை - 1994 21. கவிநிலா - தஞ்சை - 1989 22. தேனமுதம் - சேலம் - 1988 23. கவியமுது - நாகர்கோவில் - 1989 24. வெல்லும் தூயதமிழ்-புதுவை - 2014 25. நம் குறள் காலாண்டிதழ்-சென்னை - 2014 26. தகவல் முத்துக்கள் - நீர்முளை - 2014 27. கவிக்கோலம் - சென்னை - 1995 28. தும்பை-ஒசூர் - 2005 29. இலக்கியச்சோலை-சென்னை - 2014 30. எழுகதிர் - சென்னை - 2015 31. விடியல் - தாரமங்கலம் - 2000 32. பாட்டுப் பயணம் - தியாகதுர்கம் - 2004 33. இராணி வார இதழ்-சென்னை - 2002 34. தமிழ்க் குயில்-கடத்தூர் - 2005 35. புதுவை வானம்பாடி-புதுவை - 2009 36. தமிழ் உறவு - தஞ்சை - 2014 37. ஏழைதாசன் - புதுக்கோட்டை - 2014 38. தமிழ்ப் பணி - சென்னை - 2014 39. குறள் பாட்டு - கரூர் - 2014 40. தமிழ்வழிக் கல்வி வெண்பா விளக்கு-கிருட்டிணகிரி - 2015 4). இவரது கவிதை தொகுப்புகள் வெளிவந்த காலம் : 1. கவிஞர்களின் பார்வையில் பாரதி - திசம்பர் 2012 2. செல்லரித்த சுவடுகள் - 1990 3. கவிஞர்களின் பார்வையில் வ.உ.சிதம்பரனார; - அக்டோபர் 2014 4. கவிஞர்களின் பார்வையில் ஜவஹர்லால் நேரு - திசம்பர் 2011 5. நெஞ்சில் பூத்த நினைவு மலர்கள் - திசம்பர் 2010 6. கவிப்பேரரசு - 2014 7. இயற்கையைக் காப்;போம் - ஜீலை 2012 8. கருப்பு சூரியனுக்குக் கவிதாஞ்சலி - 1987 9. பாவலர் பார்வையில் பாரதி - திசம்பர் 1982 10. சிறுவர் இலக்கிய படைப்பாளர்கள் - நவம்பர் 2014 11. யுn யுவொழடழபல ழக ஆழனநசn வுயஅடை Pழநவசல - 2013 12. குழந்தைக் கவிஞர் பாடல் பரம்பறை - நவம்பர் 2013 13. இயற்கைச் செல்வங்கள் - திசம்பர் 1997 14. விடியல் - பிப்ரவரி 1990 15. கவிதைக் கண்கள் - மே 1986 16. அறிவியல் அறிந்திடு பாப்பா - பிப்ரவரி 2013 17. நெருப்பைச் சிந்தும் நிலாக்கள் - மார்ச்சு-1988 18. பாரதி-பா - 09.06.2013 19. நெம்புகோல்கள் - மே 1988 20. நெஞ்சம் நிறைந்த நெ.அ.பூபதி - 2008 21. குறிஞ்சிப் பூக்கள் - திசம்பர் 2012 22. பாவேந்தர் நூற்றாண்டு பாக்கள் - ஏப்ரல் 1991 23. குழந்தை இலக்கிய படைப்பாளர்கள் - நவம்பர் 2013 24. கவிமலர் - 2013 25. வசந்தவாசல் கவிச்சோலை - 2006 26. தமிழர் வாழ்வில் கல்வியா? செல்வமா? வீரமா? - அக்டோபர் 2014 27. கவிஞர்களின் பார்வையில் பாரதிதாசன் - அக்டோபர் 2013 28. மறத்தமிழர் வீழ்ச்சி எழுவதற்கே. - மே 2014 29. நெஞ்சின் அலைகள் - 2014 30. வசந்தவாசல் கவிதை வானம் - 2012 31. புதுநானூறு - ஆகஸ்டு 1991 32. தாய்மொழி தமிழே - பிப்ரவரி 2014 33. எந்தமிழர் பண்பாடு - மார்ச் 2009 34. காலமெலாம் கவிதை! - 27.11.2014 35. தமிழாற்றுப்படை - 2012 36. அண்ணா நானூறு - செப்டம்பர் 2013 37. வசந்தவாசல் கவிதைச் சிறகுகள் - 2015 38. திருவள்ளுவர் பாமாலை - 2013 39. கவிஞர்களின் பார்வையில் அன்னை தெரசா - திசம்பர் 2010 40. வையகம் போற்றும் கவிஞர் வாணிதாசன் - ஜீலை 2014 41. மகளிர் மனம் - 2015 42. குறள் அதிகார மாலை - செப்டம்பர் 2014 43. வசந்தவாசல் கவிதைச் சுரங்கம் - 2014 44. புதியதோர் உலகு செய்வோம் - திசம்பர் 1988 45. மூங்கில்தோட்டம் - ஏப்ரல் 1990 46. கவி வானின் விண்மீன்கள் - 1990 47. கவிஞர்களின் பார்வையில் மகாத்மா காந்தி - திசம்பர் 2010 48. பைந்தமிழ்ப் பாமாலை - 2013 49. திசைகளின் தேடல்கள் - 2015 50. அண்ணா ஆயிரம் - திசம்பர் 2008 51. தமிழே ஒளிவிளக்கு - 2008 52. தமிழகத்தின் தலைச்சிறந்த கவிஞர்கள் - 53. அறிவியல் போற்றுதும் - 1989 54. கலைஞர் 100 - 1990 55. கிராமத்துக் கீதம் - 1989 56. தமிழே வாழி - 2013 57. கவிமலர்கள் - 2014 58. பேரறிஞர் அண்ணா மணிமாலை - திசம்பர் 2009 59. தகடூர் தமிழ்க் குயில்கள் - 1988 60. பாரதிதாசனார் நூற்றுக்கு நூறு - 1990 5). இவர் பெற்ற விருதுகள் : 1. திருக்குறள் சுடர் விருது - (23-02-2013) 2. ஔவையார் விருது - (19-10-2014) 3. செந்தமிழ்ச்சுடர் விருது - (18-03-2012) 4. செந்தமிழ் பாரதி விருது - (18-03-2012) 5. தண்டமிழ்த் தாரகை விருது - (16-10-1994) 6. திருக்குறள் விருது - (1993) 7. குறள் உரைச்செம்மல் விருது - (25-10-2014) 8. கவிமாமணி விருது - (1990) 9. சிறந்த நூல் விருது - (2012) 10. பாவேந்தர் படகு கவிஞர் - (04-05-1990) 11. சாதனைச்சுடர் விருது - (19-10-2014) 12. குறள்மணிச்செல்வர் விருது - (06-10-2014) 13. பாவேந்தர் பாரதிதாசன் கவிச்செல்வர் விருது - (12-10-2013) 14. கவியருவி விருது - (25-02-1996) 15. பாவலர்மணி விருது - (07-10-2012) 6). இவரது தனி நூல்கள் : 1. நூலின் பெயர் : தமிழ்க்கதிரின் எழில்வானம் 2. வெளி வந்த ஆண்டு : திசம்பர் 1999 3. பதிப்பகத்தின் பெயர் : தூவல் வெளியீடு, 6-17 பூமிசமுத்திரம், கம்பைநல்லூர்-635 202, தருமபுரி மாவட்டம். 4. நூலின் உள்ளடக்கம் : கவிதைகளின் தொகுப்பு 5. மொத்த பக்கங்கள் : 112 6. பாராட்டு : ‘‘இனிய தமிழும், எழில்நலமும் எண்ணச் சிறப்பும் இயல்பாகக் கனியும் கனிவே பாட்டெ ன்னக் காட்டும் தகடூர்த்; தமிழ்க்கதிரார் பனியின் பழமும், பனிக்கூழும் பணிந்து நிற்கப் பாவியற்றித் தனியே தாளில் கிடவாமல் தமிழ்ப்பூங் காவாய் நூல்செய்தார்! - இலக்கியச் செம்மல் இரா. இளங்குமரனார். 7. இந்நூலிலிருந்து ஒரு பாடல் : 37. அவன் வழியாய்ச் செல்வோம் வள்ளுவனோர் உலகத்தாய்! வரிவாpயாய்ப் பொங்கும் வற்றாத முப்பாலைச் சுரந்துநிற்கும் வள்ளல்! உள்ளுவதே உள்ளியுள்ளி வாழ்விற்குச் சொன்ன வள்ளுவனோர் உயர்தந்தை! ஒப்பில்லாச் சான்றோன்! தௌ;ளெனவே உலகியலைத் தேர்ந்துபயில் விக்கும் செயற்கரிய வள்ளுவனோர் ஆசான், பேர்ஞானி! அள்ளிடவே புதுமைகொள்ளும் வள்ளுவனோர் இல்லாள்! அவன்மூலம்! நாமெல்லாம் அவன்வழியாய்ச் செல்வோம்! 1. நூலின் பெயர் : மழை ஒலி 2. வெளி வந்த ஆண்டு : அக்டோபர் 2010 3. பதிப்பகத்தின் பெயர் : தூவல் வெளியீடு, 6-17 பூமிசமுத்திரம், கம்பைநல்லூர்-635 202, தருமபுரி மாவட்டம். 4. நூலின் உள்ளடக்கம் : கவிதைகளின் தொகுப்பு 5. மொத்த பக்கங்கள் : 148 6. பாராட்டு : ‘‘தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிரின் பாடல்கள் குற்றால அருவியெனக் குளிரூட்டுபவை. ஆனால் அவர் இந்தியை எதிர்க்கும்போது அவை கனல் தெறிப்பவை, குமுகாயத் தீங்குகளைச் சாடும்போது புயல் வீசுபவை, கையறுநிலை பாடும்போது சோகம் விளைவிப்பவை, தமிழ், திருக்குறள் பற்றிப் பாடும்போது உணர்ச்சி கொப்பளிப்பவை’’. ‘‘புலவர் பாடும் புகழுடைய இப்புலவர் பாவேந்தரின் பரம்பரையில் பாட்டொளி வீசிப் பறக்கின்றார். இவரை உவமைக் கவிஞர் சுரதா அவர்கள் வாழ்த்தியதைப்போல வேறு எவர் சிறப்பாக வாழ்த்த முடியும்?’’ ‘‘முத்திரை வரிகள் பெற்ற முத்தமிழ்க் கவிஞர் நீங்கள் இத்தரை மீதில் என்போல் எப்போதும் சிறந்து வாழ்க!’’ (சுரதா 25.5.2004) தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிரின் ஒளி உலகெங்கும் பரவுக. இவருடைய ‘மழை ஒலி’யால் உலகம் தழைக்கட்டும். - பன்மொழிப்புலவர் முனைவர் மு.ச.சிவம் 7. இந்நூலிலிருந்து ஒரு பாடல் : ‘‘மண்ணில் திருக்குறளை மாசறக் கற்பவன் விண்ணில் நடப்பினும் வீழானே! - எண்ணம்தான் வண்ணமுறத் தோன்றி வளர்விக்கும் விஞ்ஞானம்! திண்ணமுற வாழ்வளிக்கும் சீர்.’’ 1. நூலின் பெயர் : அடைக்கலான் குருவியும் ஆறாம் வகுப்புச் சிறுவனும் 2. வெளி வந்த ஆண்டு : பிப்ரவரி 2004 3. பதிப்பகத்தின் பெயர் : ஔவை கல்விநூல் பதிப்பகம், 6-17 பூமிசமுத்திரம், கம்பைநல்லூர்-635 202, தருமபுரி மாவட்டம். 4. நூலின் உள்ளடக்கம் : சிறுவர் கவிதை 5. மொத்த பக்கங்கள் : 288 6. பாராட்டு : ‘‘கவிமாமணி தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிரின் ‘அடைக்கலான் குருவியும் ஆறாம் வகுப்புச் சிறுவனும்’ என்ற குறுங்கவிதை நூலினைப் படித்தேன். அவர்தம் சிறந்த சிந்தனைகள் அருமையான கவிதைகளாக மலர்ந்துள்ளன. அடைக்கலான் குருவியும் ஆறாம் வகுப்புச் சிறுவனும் கவிதையில் நல்ல சிந்தனைகளை குருவிக்கும் சிறுவனுக்கும் இடையில் நடைபெறும் உரையாடலாக சிறப்பாக அமைத்திருக்கின்றார். மாணவர்களுக்கு மனதில் பதியுமாறு எளிய நடையில் கூறியுள்ள அறிவுரைகள் அருமை. இவ்வறிவுரைகளை மட்டும் தனியாகத் தொகுத்து மாணவர்களுக்கு அளிப்பதால் பெரும்பயன் விளையும் என்றெண்ணுகின்றேன். வாழ்க்கை என்பதற்கு அறிவு முதிர்ச்சியோடு விளக்கம் காட்டும் வரிகள் ஒவ்வொரு மனிதரும் படித்து மனதில் பதிய வைத்துக் கொள்ள வேண்டிய வரிகள் : ‘‘பிறந்தோம் வளர்ந்தோம் பிறர்க்குத் தீங்கின்றி வாழக் கற்பதே வாழ்க்கையாகும்’’. - மருத்துவர் தமிழ்ச்சுடர் கூத்தரசன், தருமபுரி 7. இந்நூலிலிருந்து ஒரு பாடல் : ‘‘குழந்தை யிடத்தில் காசுகள் - மின்னிக் குதித்தே ஓடி ஆடல்போல் விழைந்தே ஓடி யாடுமே - இங்கு விளங்கும் அழகு மீன்களே.’’ ‘‘விளக்கு வைத்த வானம்போல் - நீரில் விளங்கும் கொட்டிப் பூக்களே! அளக்கும் நாளும் மலரிலே - தேன் அடையைக் காக்கும் ஈக்களே!’’ 1. நூலின் பெயர் : பசுவும்; பாப்பாவும் 2. வெளி வந்த ஆண்டு : பிப்ரவரி 2013 3. பதிப்பகத்தின் பெயர் : ஔவை கல்விநூல் பதிப்பகம், 6-17 பூமிசமுத்திரம், கம்பைநல்லூர்-635 202, தருமபுரி மாவட்டம். 4. நூலின் உள்ளடக்கம் : சிறுவர் கவிதை 5. மொத்த பக்கங்கள் : 28 6. பாராட்டு : ‘‘பசுவும் பாப்பாவும் என்னும் தலைப்பிட்ட இந்நூல் என் இதயத்தைக் கவர்ந்த பாட்டு நூலாகும். கவிஞர் தகடூர் தமிழ்க்கதிரின் ஒளிவீசும் பாடல்கள் அனைத்தும் பலாச்சுளை போன்று தனிச்சுவை மிக்க தமிழ் பாடல்கள் ஆகும். இப்பாவலர் அவ்வையார் காலாண்டு இதழை நடத்தும் பொறுப்பு மிக்க இதழ் ஆசிரியராகவும் விளங்குகின்றார். இவரின் பாடல்கள் பத்து தலைப்புகளோடு பாத்திரங்கள் பேசுவது போன்று நயமுடன் அமைந்துள்ளன. பாரதியைப் பின்பற்றி தேசிக விநாயகம் பிள்ளை, பாரதிதாசனார், வாணிதாசனார், அழ.வள்ளியப்பா, போன்றோர்களின் பாடல்களை நினைவூட்டும் சிறுவர் இலக்கியமாகும். மேலும் இவரின் கல்விக்கண்கள் வெவ்வேறு கோணத்திலும் படம் பிடித்துள்ள பாடல் வரிகள் தமிழ்வழிக் கல்வியை வளர்த்திடும் போக்கு பாராட்டுக்குரியதாகும். தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிர் வளரும் கவிஞரல்ல! வளர்ந்த கவிஞர், எதிர்காலத் தமிழகம் நிச்சயம் இவரைப் பாராட்டும்! வெல்க இவரின் இலக்கியத்தொண்டு! -உவமைக் கவிஞர் சுரதாவின் அணிந்துரையிலிருந்து 7. இந்நூலிலிருந்து ஒரு பாடல் : பசு : ‘‘தாய்மொழி தன்னை விட்டுவிட்டுத் தணியா ஆசை கொண்டிங்கே வாய்மொழி யாக ஆங்கிலத்தை மாய்ந்து மாய்ந்து படிக்கின்றார்!’’ கன்று : ‘‘செந்த மிழிலே குயில்பாடும் சிட்டுங் கூடத் தமிழ்பேசும் சந்த மிகுந்த அறிவுமொழி தமிழ்வழிக் கல்வி பயிலவேனே!’’ 1. நூலின் பெயர் : தம்பி நீ கேளடா! 2. வெளி வந்த ஆண்டு : ஜீன் 2012 3. பதிப்பகத்தின் பெயர் : ஔவை கல்விநூல் பதிப்பகம், 6-17 பூமிசமுத்திரம், கம்பைநல்லூர்-635 202, தருமபுரி மாவட்டம். 4. நூலின் உள்ளடக்கம் : தன்னம்பிக்கை வளர்க்கும் கவிதை 5. மொத்த பக்கங்கள் : 16 6. பாராட்டு : ‘‘பள்ளிகளின் கதாநாயகன்’’ தகடூர்த் தமிழ்க்கதிர் அவர்களை வாழ்த்துகின்றேன். - அன்புடன் உவமைக் கவிஞர் சுரதா 25-5-2004. 7. இந்நூலிலிருந்து ஒரு பாடல் : ‘‘காலைத் தென்றல் நீயடா! - நீ கனிந்த தமிழின் படைப்படா! ஆவின் விழுது தானடா! - நீ அறிவியல் வளர்க்கும் தூணடா!’’ 1. நூலின் பெயர் : சிறுவர்ப் பூக்கள் 2. வெளி வந்த ஆண்டு : ஜீன் 2013 3. பதிப்பகத்தின் பெயர் : ஔவை கல்விநூல் பதிப்பகம், 6-17 பூமிசமுத்திரம், கம்பைநல்லூர்-635 202, தருமபுரி மாவட்டம். 4. நூலின் உள்ளடக்கம் : சிறுவர் பாடல்கள் 5. மொத்த பக்கங்கள் : 20 6. பாராட்டு : ‘‘ஆய்வுப் பணியிலும் கவிதைப் பணியிலும் சிறந்து விளங்கும் இவர் கல்விப் பணியிலும் பாராட்டும்படி சிறந்து விளங்குகிறார். நல்லாசிரியரான இவரை மனமுவந்து பாராட்டுகிறேன். மாணவர் உலகம் சிறக்கட்டும், மலரும் உலகம் மேலும் வளரட்டும்!. - திருமதி. ச. சுகன்யா, முதன்மைக் கல்வி அலுவலர், 06.12.2007. 7. இந்நூலிலிருந்து ஒரு பாடல் : குறள் நூல் ‘‘அப்பா மேசை மீதிலே அடுக்கி வைத்த நூல்களில் குட்டி நூலைக் கண்டேனே! குறள்நூல் என்று சொன்னாரே! தட்டிக் கொடுத்தார் படிக்கவே! தானே மனனம் செய்தேனே! வள்ளுவர் செய்த நூலதுவாம் வாழும் வழிகள் கண்டேனே! உலகம் தன்னில் அதுபோலே ஒரு நூலும் நிகர் இலையாம்! அதனால் இங்கு உரைத்தேனே யாரும் கற்பீர் என்போலே!’’ right rightrightrightrightrightrightright